


Because You Loved Me

by Ksencha



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Трис и Эрик вместе, теперь они стоят у алтаря и дают клятву друг другу.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Kudos: 1





	Because You Loved Me

Любовь такая странная штука. Но какого знать, когда твоя любовь, все это время была рядом с тобой?  
Трис Прайор — девушка, которую учили быть самоотверженной, но она всегда проявляла признаки любопытства и эгоизма, что не свойственно членам ее семьи. У Трис узкое лицо, серо-голубые глаза, широко распахнутые и круглые губы, а также длинный, тонкий нос. У нее прямые светлые волосы, которые обрамляют лицо и длинную шею. Она маленького роста.  
Эрик Кортни — высокий и сильный, с русыми волосами, с пирсингом в брови и ушах, а его руки и шея покрыты татуировками.  
Две разных личности, но верные друзья. Он был влюблен в нее еще с класса седьмого, но она либо усердно делала вид, что не замечает или на самом деле было так.  
И вот сейчас эта пара стоит на церемонии венчания, лишь спустя годы они оба поняли, что созданы друг для друга, а она поняла, что это он, тот самый, кто знал ее на протяжении всех лет, тот самый, кто ее не обидит и защитит от всех несчастий. Лишь к двадцати годам она поняла, что это он, истинный и любимый, который был создан для нее.  
Она стоит в белом свадебном платье, лицо прикрывает фата. Он стоит в черном смокинге и с его лица не покидает счастливая улыбка. Эта пара влюблены друг в друга, хотя раньше не понимали этого.  
Она произносит клятву: «За все то время, что ты был со мной, за ту истину, что ты заставил меня увидеть, за всю ту радость, которую ты внес в мою жизнь, за неправильное, что ты исправил, за каждую мечту, которую осуществил, за всю любовь, которую я нашла в тебе, я буду тебе всегда благодарна, Эрик. Ты единственный, кто поддержал меня, никогда не позволял мне падать. Ты единственный, кто помог мне. И я люблю тебя! Клянусь быть всегда с тобой!».  
Все гости, что слышали речь девушки, не могли сдержать своих слез. Это было чудесно, а она говорила это с любовью в сердце.  
Этими словами, что она говорила о поддержки, это было напоминание того дня, когда только он был рядом с ней. Только Эрик помогал девушке, когда казалось, что весь мир был против Трис.  
Тут дошла очередь говорить клятву Эрику, он не стал долго тянуть время: «Ты всегда была рядом со мной. Нежный ветер, который нес меня. Свет во тьме, сиявший твоей любовью в моей жизни. Ты была моим вдохновением. Во лжи ты была правдой, мой мир благодаря тебе. Клянусь всегда быть с тобой! Я люблю тебя, моя Трис!».  
Где-то вдалеке, послышались всхлипы, женщины и девушки были расчувственны такой речью. Они плакали от радости. Ведь этот день принадлежит лишь двоим. Эрику и Трис. Сегодня зарождается новая семья. Теперь на семью Кортни, стало на одного больше!  
Когда же стоит ждать пополнения в молодой семье?


End file.
